Crossover Stargate SG1Mysterious Ways
by Cybelia
Summary: Daniel Jackson va rendre visite à un ami de fac, Declan Dunn. Slash JackDaniel.


Daniel s'arrêta devant la porte ouverte et frappa deux coups sur le battant.

— Entrez !

Il obéit puis lança :

— Jack ? J'ai un service à vous demander.

L'intéressé leva la tête, lui jetant un regard interrogatif.

— L'un de mes amis m'a écrit et m'a demandé de le rejoindre à côté de Portland sur un chantier de fouilles. Il a trouvé un artefact très surprenant, ce sont ses mots. Il aimerait que j'y jette un coup d'œil.

— D'accord ! répondit le militaire en souriant. Et je viens avec vous !

— Quoi ? s'exclama Daniel, surpris. Pourquoi ?

— J'ai une amie qui vit justement à Portland et je vais en profiter pour lui rendre visite.

— Vous pouvez vous absenter de la base aussi facilement ?

— Je suis le chef ici, j'ai bien le droit ! Non ?

— Si vous le dites…

— Allez faire vos bagages, je m'occupe de nos billets d'avion.

— Ok. Merci, Jack.

_Quelques heures plus tard…_

La canicule qui régnait sur l'Oregon depuis plusieurs jours rendait l'air étouffant. Daniel s'épongea à nouveau le front et s'avança vers le chantier de fouilles. Avisant un homme qui lui tournait le dos, accroupi au-dessus d'une pierre, en train de la nettoyer avec un pinceau, il lança :

— Declan ?

L'homme se leva et lui fit face. Il rajusta ses lunettes de soleil, puis sourit.

— Daniel ! Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais !

Souriant, le membre de SG-1 prit la main tendue mais son ami l'attira à lui pour une franche accolade. Puis, il le repoussa et le dévisagea :

— Alors, toujours persuadé que des aliens ont construit les pyramides ?

— Plus que jamais ! Et toi, toujours à la chasse aux miracles ?

— Plus que jamais ! sourit Declan. Tu me présentes ?

Daniel sembla alors se rappeler de la présence de Jack qui attendait derrière lui.

— Declan, je te présente le Général Jack O'Neill de l'US Air Force avec qui je travaille depuis plusieurs années. Jack, voici Declan Dunn. Nous étions à la fac ensemble.

— Général, le salua Declan en lui tendant la main.

— Les amis de Daniel m'appellent Jack.

— Enchanté, Jack.

Puis, se tournant vers son ami :

— L'Air Force… Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu avais disparu depuis si longtemps. Tu sais que beaucoup te croient mort ?

— Oui, sourit Daniel. Alors, il est où cet artefact ?

— Suivez-moi.

Ils se rendirent sous une tente qui abritait une multitude d'objets poussiéreux trouvés sur le site. Declan les conduisit devant une boîte métallique qui avait été placée à l'écart des autres. Une fois devant, il l'ouvrit et en sortit une sorte de cube sombre couvert de symboles étranges. En le voyant, Daniel se tourna vers Jack. Le regard qu'ils échangèrent n'échappa pas à Declan :

— Vous savez ce que c'est ? demanda t'il, intrigué.

— Euh… non… mentit son ami.

L'anthropologue ne parut pas dupe, mais n'insista pas.

— Vous l'avez ouvert ? l'interrogea Jack.

— Non. En fait, j'ai essayé, mais je n'ai pas réussi. J'ai aussi essayé de lire les inscriptions. Il y a des symboles qui ressemblent à des hiéroglyphes, mais ça n'a absolument aucun sens. C'est pour ça que je t'ai écrit, Daniel. Tu es bien meilleur linguiste que moi… tu l'as toujours été !

— Je vais voir ce que je peux faire…

Jack soupira :

— Bon, puisque vous avez trouvé de quoi vous occuper, je vais aller rendre visite à mon amie à Portland. Tenez-moi au courant si vous arrivez à trouver ce que c'est… ça m'intrigue, ajouta t'il devant le regard un peu étonné de Declan.

— Ok, répondit Daniel, déjà plongé dans l'étude des symboles.

— On se retrouve à l'hôtel ?

N'obtenant pas de réponse, mais en ayant l'habitude, Jack quitta la tente et alla rejoindre sa voiture. Il n'était pas trop rassuré de laisser Daniel seul avec ce artefact entre les mains et espérait que son ami ne s'amuserait pas trop avec…

_La nuit suivante…_

Daniel n'arrivait pas à dormir à cause de la chaleur et du peu qu'il avait pu déchiffrer parmi les symboles qui couvraient l'artefact. Il était à présent certain qu'il s'agissait d'un dispositif extra-terrestre, mais ce qui ne collait pas, c'était que l'écriture était un mélange de Goa'uld et d'une autre langue qui lui était inconnue. Il repoussa le drap et se leva. Vêtu d'un simple caleçon noir, il sortit sur la petite terrasse de la chambre, essayant de trouver un souffle d'air pour se rafraîchir. Mais, même la nuit était étouffante. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux humides de sueur et sursauta lorsque la voix de Jack retentit derrière lui.

— Insomnie ?

Il lui jeta un bref coup d'œil, constatant que son ami s'était lui aussi débarrassé de tous ses vêtements superflus, dans la limite de la décence, et se tenait appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte-fenêtre.

— Oui…

— Moi aussi ! Je regrette la climatisation de la base !

— Jack… il faut qu'on emmène cet artefact au SGC. C'est dangereux de le laisser ici…

— Vous me l'avez déjà dit, Daniel. Je devrais recevoir l'autorisation du Pentagone demain matin. Dès que je l'ai, on va sur le chantier, on prend ce bidule et on rentre. Par contre, je pense que votre ami risque de ne pas apprécier…

— C'est même certain, connaissant Declan…

— Vous êtes amis depuis longtemps ?

— On s'est rencontrés en première année de Fac… On était passionné par les mêmes choses… Je crois qu'on est vraiment devenus amis lorsqu'on a travaillé pendant deux semaines sur un exposé au sujet des us et coutumes de certaines tribus d'Afrique Noire. On a fait les quatre cent coups ensemble… et puis, j'ai du partir à UCLA, comme vous le savez. Là, on s'est perdus de vue… jusqu'à cette conférence que j'ai donnée ici quelques semaines avant que Catherine ne vienne me chercher pour le projet « Porte des Etoiles ». Declan était dans la salle et il a été le seul à ne pas me huer, sourit Daniel en se remémorant cet instant. On a dîné ensemble ce soir-là… Le lendemain, je suis parti… et vous connaissez la suite…

— Vous me semblez très nostalgique de ces années-là, souffla Jack.

— Je le suis… à l'époque, je n'avais aucune idée de ce qui risque de nous tomber dessus… J'étais la risée du monde scientifique, mais j'avais tout de même des amis…

— Vous en avez toujours !

Daniel sentit une pointe de reproche dans la voix de Jack.

— Bien sûr. Sam, Teal'c et vous êtes même plus que ça… vous êtes ma famille, maintenant… mais ce n'est pas pareil ! Avec Declan, j'avais l'impression d'avoir un frère jumeau tant on était sur la même longueur d'onde !

— Pitié ! Pas deux comme vous ! s'exclama le militaire en levant les yeux au ciel.

Lorsqu'il les baissa, il constata que le regard de Daniel était posé sur lui et qu'un léger sourire déformait ses lèvres.

— Quoi ?

L'archéologue sembla sortir de sa torpeur et souffla :

— Non, rien. Allons dormir !

Il s'approcha et Jack s'effaça pour le laisser passer, un peu perplexe par la lueur qu'il avait cru apercevoir dans le regard de son ami.

Daniel se recoucha et se tourna face au mur. Il était troublé par ce qu'il venait de ressentir subitement en croisant le regard de Jack. Il avait pourtant cru que tout cela était fini depuis longtemps, que ces sentiments avaient disparu… mais apparemment, il se trompait. Perturbé, il mit longtemps à s'endormir.

_Le lendemain matin, sur le chantier…_

Daniel était épuisé. Lorsque le réveil avait sonné, il avait eu l'impression de n'avoir fermé les yeux que quelques minutes. Maintenant, il s'apprêtait à annoncer à Declan que Jack et lui devaient emporter l'artefact, avec pour seule raison valable le fait qu'il s'agissait d'une « affaire concernant la sécurité nationale ». Et, connaissant son ami, il savait que celui-ci ne se satisferait pas d'une telle explication… comme il l'aurait fait lui-même si la situation avait été inversée. Lorsque Jack lui parla, il mit quelques secondes à réagir :

— Daniel, vous m'écoutez ?

— Désolé. Vous disiez ?

— Vous ne trouvez pas ça étrange qu'il n'y ait personne ici ?

— Jack, vous savez quel jour nous sommes ?

— Euh… non…

— Le 4 juillet ! soupira Daniel. Les gens ne travaillent pas en règle générale.

— Ah oui, c'est vrai ! On est vraiment coupé de tout dans cette base ! Tiens, ça me donne une idée… on pourrait se faire un petit feu d'artifice ce soir, qu'est-ce…

Jack s'interrompit au milieu de sa phrase. Ils venaient d'entrer sous la tente où se trouvait l'artefact. Celui-ci brillait d'une lueur intense, puis s'éteignit brusquement. C'est alors que les deux hommes virent le corps inanimé qui gisait sur le sol.

— Declan ! s'exclama Daniel en se précipitant vers son ami.

Jetant un regard suspicieux sur l'artefact, Jack alla refermer la boîte qui le contenait tout en appelant les secours.

_A l'hôpital Saint Joseph…_

Jack aurait préféré que Declan soit emmené dans un hôpital militaire, pour plus de confidentialité, mais il n'y en avait pas d'assez proche. Il n'avait donc pas eu le choix et avait laissé les ambulanciers le conduire à Saint Joseph. Il avait encouragé Daniel à accompagner son ami dans l'ambulance, tandis qu'il s'occupait de subtiliser l'artefact avant que la police de Portland ne vienne mettre son nez dans leur affaires. Il avait assez de soucis comme cela pour ne pas avoir en plus à leur expliquer qu'il devait emporter cet objet avant même qu'ils y touchent. Lorsqu'il entra dans le couloir de l'hôpital, une voix familière l'interpella :

— Jack ?

Il se retourna pour faire face à une belle femme à la peau sombre qui le considérait d'un air étonné.

— Salut Peggy !

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

— Je… je suis venu voir un ami… enfin, l'ami d'un ami… Il s'appelle Declan Dunn.

— Declan est ici ?

— Tu le connais ?

— C'est l'un de mes amis…

— Décidément… soupira Jack.

La jeune femme partit à la recherche de Declan, suivie de près par Jack qui s'inquiétait autant pour le blessé que pour Daniel. Ils trouvèrent celui-ci faisant les cent pas dans la salle d'attente.

— Daniel ? Quelles sont les nouvelles ?

— Ils sont en train de l'examiner. Qui êtes-vous ? demanda t'il à Peggy en la remarquant pour la première fois.

— Je suis le Docteur Peggy Fowler. Je suis psychiatre dans cet hôpital et Declan est l'un de mes amis.

— Daniel Jackson, se présenta t'il en lui serrant la main.

Jack expliqua :

— Peggy est l'amie à qui j'ai rendu visite hier soir.

— Quelle coïncidence ! s'étonna l'archéologue.

— Vous pouvez le dire. Que s'est-il passé ?

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard, puis Daniel répondit :

— Nous ne savons pas. Nous devions retrouver Declan sur le chantier et lorsqu'on y est arrivé, il était déjà inconscient.

— Je vais aller voir, lança la jeune femme avant d'entrer dans la chambre.

Elle y resta quelques minutes et quand elle en ressortit, elle avait l'air bouleversée.

— Alors ? l'interrogea Daniel.

— Ils ne comprennent pas… pour eux, Declan est simplement endormi… mais ils n'arrivent pas à le réveiller…

— Il est dans le coma ?

— Je crois qu'on peut dire ça… souffla Peggy, les yeux brillants de larmes.

Alors qu'elle repartait aux nouvelles, Jack s'approcha de Daniel.

— Il faut que vous repreniez vos recherches sur l'artefact. Ca nous dira peut-être ce qui s'est passé.

— Oui, vous avez raison. Où est-il ?

— Dans ma voiture. J'ai appelé Teal'c et Carter pour qu'ils nous rejoignent mais notre scientifique préférée est partie en vacances avec son policier… Teal'c sera là d'ici quelques heures.

— D'accord.

— Vous devriez vous asseoir, Daniel. Vous semblez fatigué.

— Je vais bien, répondit l'intéressé d'un ton un peu brusque. Désolé… je m'inquiète pour Declan.

— Je comprends… Mais, si vous tombez de sommeil, vous ne l'aiderez pas. Vous pouvez au moins vous asseoir au lieu de tourner comme un lion en cage.

— Vous avez raison, soupira son ami.

Ils s'installèrent sur les fauteuils en plastique et attendirent.

_En début d'après-midi…_

Jack avait récupéré Teal'c à l'aéroport et l'avait conduit à l'hôtel où Daniel et lui s'étaient immédiatement mis au travail. Se sentant de trop, le militaire avait quitté les lieux et avait erré un moment sans but dans la ville… jusqu'à ce que ses pas le conduisent devant Saint Joseph…

Jack poussa doucement la porte du bureau de Peggy. La jeune femme semblait perdue dans ses pensées et sursauta lorsqu'il se racla la gorge.

— Salut !

— Tu m'as fait peur, Jack ! Je ne t'avais pas entendue entrer.

— J'ai vu ça. Ca va ?

— Je suis inquiète pour Declan…

— Je comprends… Dis, je peux te parler de quelque chose ? A titre professionnel…

— Bien sûr !

Il ferma la porte et alla s'asseoir en face de son amie.

— Je t'écoute !

— Ce n'est pas facile à dire… surtout pour moi… il y a beaucoup de raisons qui font que tout ça devrait rester secret… que je devrais tout garder pour moi… mais je n'en peux plus, ça me ronge de l'intérieur… Je ne sais pas par quoi commencer… soupira t'il finalement.

— Par le début, ça serait peut-être bien.

— Oui, mais pas évident… je ne peux pas te raconter les détails car beaucoup sont classés « secret défense »… bon, je me lance… J'ai aimé une femme qui était sous mes ordres. Comme tu le sais, nous n'avons pas le droit d'entretenir des relations amoureuses avec nos subordonnées… pendant des années, nous nous sommes tourné autour… et puis, elle a rencontré ce Pete, un flic… ils sont fiancés…

— Tu es jaloux ?

— Non… et c'est bien ça le problème ! Je croyais que j'aimais toujours Carter… Sam… Samantha Carter, c'est son nom… Mais, je me suis rendu compte que ça ne me faisait rien du tout de savoir qu'elle allait épouser ce type ! Enfin, plus maintenant…

— Tu ne l'aimes donc plus.

— Juste comme une amie… en revanche, il y a une personne… pour laquelle je ne devrais ressentir que de l'amitié… sauf qu'il y a plus…

Peggy sourit doucement.

— Il le sait ?

— Non…

Jack sembla réaliser ce qu'elle venait de dire.

— Comment sais-tu que c'est un homme ?

— Parce que j'ai vu la façon dont tu le regardes… et dont il te regarde…

Cette fois-ci, le militaire ne put rester assis plus longtemps. Il fit quelques pas nerveux dans le bureau, puis se tourna vers son amie :

— Tu crois qu'il…

— Je ne peux te dire ce qu'il éprouve exactement, mais j'ai senti dans son regard qu'il a besoin de toi… Il a besoin de son soutien dans cette épreuve.

— Que dois-je faire à ton avis ?

— Etre près de lui… Et, quand tout cela sera fini, lui dire ce que tu ressens.

— Je ne pourrais jamais ! s'exclama Jack. Si jamais je le dégouttais… je ne pourrais le supporter…

— Tu m'as demandé mon avis, Jack, je te le donne. Après, c'est à toi de voir ce que tu veux en faire !

— Merci, soupira t'il. Au fait, des nouvelles de Declan ?

— Son état est stationnaire…

— Tu devrais aller le voir.

— Miranda est avec lui.

Répondant au regard interrogateur de son ami, elle expliqua :

— C'est une amie très proche de Declan. Je suis certaine qu'ils s'aiment, mais ils n'osent pas se l'avouer… et aujourd'hui… Jack, suis mon conseil… S'il devait arriver malheur à Daniel, je suis certaine que tu t'en voudrais toute ta vie de ne pas lui avoir avoué tes sentiments.

— Tu as raison… je vais y penser… merci, Peggy…

_Cinq heures plus tard…_

Daniel, le front appuyé sur la vitre de la chambre de Declan, les yeux clos, frappait doucement le verre de ses poings serrés, n'arrivant pas comprendre ce qui était arrivé à son ami. Lorsque Teal'c était arrivé, il s'était remis au travail avec l'aide du Jaffa, mais ils n'avaient rien trouvé. Les symboles inconnus leur étaient toujours aussi obscurs. Etouffant dans la chambre d'hôtel, Daniel était sorti et avait décidé de revenir à l'hôpital pour voir comment se portait son ami. Il n'y avait eu aucune amélioration. Sous ses paupières closes, il sentait des larmes lui picoter les yeux mais ne voulait pas les laisser couler.

Dans la chambre, une jeune femme brune à l'allure un peu gothique tenait la main de Declan, laissant libre cours à son chagrin. Elle restait silencieuse mais ses larmes ne cessaient d'inonder ses joues depuis des heures. Daniel avait compris que des sentiments très forts devaient unir ces deux-là…

Lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule, il ne bougea pas.

— Daniel… vous ne devriez pas rester là…

— C'est de ma faute…

— Mais non, vous ne pouviez pas savoir !

Il se retourna brusquement pour faire face à Jack.

— Dès que j'ai vu les symboles Goau'lds, j'aurais du prendre l'artefact et le mettre en lieu sûr ! Si Declan est dans le coma, c'est de ma faute !

Les larmes s'échappèrent enfin de ses yeux et roulèrent sur ses joues. Les poings serrés, il partit en courant. Jack le suivit, inquiet. Il avait rarement vu son ami dans un tel état et s'inquiétait pour lui. Il le perdit de vue au détour d'un couloir. Il soupira et s'apprêtait à retourner à son point de départ lorsqu'il entendit des sanglots provenant d'une porte marquée « Réservée au personnel ». Il la poussa doucement et entra dans la petite pièce obscure.

— Daniel ?

Ses yeux s'habituèrent au manque de lumière et il aperçut son ami, assis dans un coin, recroquevillé entre deux piles de draps. Il s'approcha et s'agenouilla devant lui.

— Daniel…

Jack soupira, puis posa une main sur son épaule. L'archéologue leva les yeux vers lui.

— Jack ?

— Venez là…

Le militaire attira son ami contre lui, le berçant doucement pour calmer ses pleurs. Ceux-ci se tarirent progressivement. Daniel repoussa alors Jack et lui jeta un regard surpris. Celui-ci sourit tendrement :

— Ca va mieux ?

— Oui… merci…

Jack s'assit en tailleur, puis lança :

— Je sais que le moment est très mal choisi, mais il faut que je vous parle d'une chose très importante…

— Je vous écoute…

Jack passa une main dans ses cheveux, l'air embarrassé.

— Elle est bien gentille, Peggy, mais c'est pas si évident que ça… marmonna t'il avant de reprendre plus intelligiblement. Daniel… je sais que ça va vous paraître fou mais… voilà je… et zut ! Je vais jamais y arriver !

Devant le regard perdu de son ami, il soupira :

— Bon, tant pis si je me prends la pire veste de toute mon existence…

Il s'agenouilla, puis se pencha, posant ses lèvres sur celles de Daniel. La première réaction du jeune homme fut de reculer de surprise, mais le mur derrière lui l'en empêcha, ce qui le convainquit qu'il ne rêvait pas et l'encouragea à répondre au baiser. Lorsque leurs bouches se séparèrent, leurs regards se soudèrent un long moment. Puis, Daniel rompit le silence :

— Pourquoi vous avez fait ça ?

— Parce que… ce que j'essaye de vous dire depuis tout à l'heure sans grand succès… c'est que j'éprouve des sentiments pour vous…

Alors que Daniel allait ouvrir la bouche pour répondre, il leva la main pour l'en empêcher.

— Laissez-moi finir, s'il vous plait… Je crois que ça date de votre « mort »… j'avais beau savoir que vous ne l'étiez pas vraiment, j'ai eu très mal… J'ai eu l'impression que vous m'aviez abandonné… mais, en même temps, je savais que vous aviez fait le meilleur choix… depuis que vous êtes revenu, je lutte contre ses sentiments… j'essayais de me persuader que j'étais toujours amoureux de Sam… mais je ne le suis plus… Vous l'avez remplacé dans mon cœur… Je sais déjà que si par bonheur vos sentiments faisaient écho aux miens, nous devrions nous aimer en cachette… L'armée est toujours rétrograde à ce niveau là et je sais que certains essayeraient de se servir de ça contre moi pour me faire perdre le commandement du SGC… Bien sûr, si cela devait arriver, j'en souffrirai… mais pas autant que si je devais vous perdre à nouveau…

Ayant terminé sa confession, Jack baissa les yeux sur ses chaussures, mal à l'aise. Daniel tendit la main et lui souleva le menton, l'obligeant à le regarder.

— Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'un jour je vous entendrais prononcer enfin ces mots, Jack… Je ne sais même plus depuis quand mes sentiments à votre égard ont changé… J'ai essayé de les enfouir au plus profond de moi, mais rien n'y faisait, ils revenaient régulièrement à la charge. Lors de mon ascension, lorsque vous étiez prisonnier de Baal… j'ai eu si peur de vous perdre… je voulais vous aider, mais je ne pouvais rien faire… il y avait ces satanées règles des Anciens… Quand je vous ai su hors de danger, j'ai alors à nouveau enfoui mes sentiments… Jusqu'à hier soir… Ils me sont revenus si fort que j'ai eu l'impression que vous alliez les lire sur mon visage…

— Pourquoi vous n'avez rien dit avant ? demanda Jack, bouleversé.

— A cause de Sam…

Le militaire soupira longuement.

— Tout ce temps perdu…

Les deux hommes se sourirent. Le silence fut brutalement rompu par la sonnerie du portable de Jack.

— O'Neill !… Oui ?… On arrive, Teal'c !

Alors que Daniel lui lançait un regard interrogateur, il expliqua :

— Notre Jaffa préféré a trouvé quelque chose.

Il se leva puis aida Daniel à faire de même. Avant de le lâcher, il lui vola un léger baiser, puis sortit de la pièce. Un peu chamboulé, l'archéologue finit tout le même par le suivre.

_Moins de vingt minutes plus tard, à l'hôtel…_

Teal'c leva les yeux de l'artefact lorsque Jack et Daniel entrèrent. Il les considéra un instant en silence, puis sourit intérieurement en voyant leurs regards un peu trop brillants.

— Alors ? demanda le militaire.

Le Jaffa expliqua :

— J'ai compris la signification de certains symboles.

Daniel s'assit sur le lit près de l'artefact.

— Lesquels ?

Teal'c les lui montra.

— Cet appareil sert à endormir les humains comme le ferai un sarcophage… sauf qu'il n'en a pas les propriétés régénératrices.

— Vous voulez dire, comme s'ils hibernaient ? demanda Jack.

— Oui. Sans le froid.

Daniel sourit.

— Mais oui, vous avez raison ! Il doit donner certains ordres au cerveau, lui demandant d'endormir le patient !

— Et on le réveille comment ?

— En l'exposant à nouveau au rayonnement.

— C'est pas dangereux ? s'inquiéta le militaire.

— Pas si le patient est seul dans la pièce…

— Et comment on fait pour ouvrir l'artefact si y'a personne d'autre que le mec endormi dans le coin ?

Il sembla à Daniel et à Jack que Teal'c eut un léger sourire.

— Je peux l'utiliser sans risque.

— Ne me dites pas… commença l'archéologue.

— Je l'ai ouvert et je suis toujours éveillé.

— Vous êtes inconscient ! s'exclama Jack. Si…

— Ce qui est fait est fait, le coupa Daniel. Emmenons vite cet engin à l'hôpital pour réveiller Declan.

— Ok… accepta le militaire. Allons-y !

_A l'hôpital…_

Jack et Daniel attendaient dans le couloir tandis que Teal'c entrait avec l'artefact. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils entendirent la voix de Declan demander :

— Où suis-je ? Et qui êtes-vous ?

Daniel entra.

— Tu as eu un petit accident. Mais maintenant, tu vas bien.

— Un accident ? Mais…

Peggy et Miranda entrèrent, suivies de Jack.

— Declan !

— Salut les filles !

Le médecin de Declan entra à son tour et fit sortit tout le monde. Ils se retrouvèrent alors dans le couloir. Avisant l'artefact que Teal'c tenait toujours dans sa main, Peggy demanda :

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

— Euh… rien, mentit Jack. Bon, maintenant que Declan est tiré d'affaire, il faudrait songer à rentrer !

— Jack, on pourrait rester ici quelques jours… des vacances ne nous feront pas de mal, je crois, proposa Daniel.

Le militaire sembla considérer la proposition, puis sourit.

— Bonne idée !

Il se tourna vers Teal'c :

— Murray, l'interpella t'il en utilisant son nom « humain », je vous charge de ramener ça chez nous. Daniel et moi allons rester à Portland un petit moment.

— A vos ordre, O'Neill.

Il disparut rapidement dans l'ascenseur avant que l'une des deux jeunes femmes n'ait l'idée de lui demander qui il était. Dès qu'elles le purent, celles-ci rejoignirent Declan dans sa chambre. Daniel les y accompagna un instant :

— On va rester quelques jours dans le coin, annonça t'il à son ami. On pourrait dîner ensemble dès que tu sortiras d'ici ?

— Bonne idée !

Peggy rejoignit Jack qui attendait dans le couloir.

— Tu lui as parlé ?

— Oui… merci encore, Peggy…

— Je suis contente que tout se soit bien passé entre vous… Maintenant, je n'ai plus qu'à décider ces deux-là, dit-elle en désignant Declan et Miranda, et je pourrais ouvrir une agence matrimoniale !

Jack rit.

— Il faut que je te laisse. J'ai des patients à voir ! Appelle-moi, histoire qu'on se fasse un repas ensemble avant que tu repartes !

— Pas de problème ! Salut !

— Au revoir, Jack.

Daniel sortit de la chambre, puis proposa :

— Si on rentrait à l'hôtel ?

— Oui, tu as raison. Tu dois te reposer…

— Je ne pensais pas vraiment à dormir… lança l'archéologue avec un sourire entendu…

Jack leva un sourcil « à la Teal'c », puis rattrapa son ami qui avait déjà atteint l'ascenseur, enthousiasmé par les idées qui semblaient être celles de Daniel pour occuper les prochaines heures.

**Fin**

**Fic écrite le 1er Mai 2005.**


End file.
